Imaginary Friends
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Series of drabbles where Ed is a Zanna, which means being a little girl's imaginary best friend until she doesn't need him anymore. But Kara won't stop needing Ed for a very long time, and having an imaginary friend gets harder to explain the older you get. K for now, won't make much sense unless you've seen season 11
1. Prologue

**Summary: Series of drabbles where Ed is a Zanna, which means being a little girl's imaginary best friend until she doesn't need him anymore. But Kara won't stop needing Ed for a very long time, and having an imaginary friend gets harder to explain the older you get.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural, Supergirl, or any of the characters within.**

* * *

Kara watched the other little girls from across the street. Their moms always made sure they were playing together, whereas Kara preferred to be alone. They always seemed so happy, playing with each other. But those girls also probably didn't know that Kara even existed.

Which was why Kara Grant was so lonely.

She never had any friends to play with, not even from preschool. So Kara just played with her dolls in the backyard, or inside the house. The one time she'd tried playing in the front yard, a couple older boys from around the neighborhood came and broke the dolls. Kara was so upset. Those dolls were closest things she had to friends.

No one ever talked to Kara, unless it was her teacher from preschool. And she didn't count. Not that Mrs Lane wasn't nice, but she was a teacher. Not a friend. The only time anyone ever talked to Kara was when they had to, or when they were left alone in a room with her, which hardly ever happened. Kara was just the four year-old daughter of National City's most powerful media magnate.

So imagine Kara's surprise when someone started talking to her. And didn't stop.

It started with him sitting down in the backyard to play with her. Kara was scared by the older boy, scared that he would break her dolls like the others had.

But Edward was never anything but kind, if a little childish for his age. Edward said he was sixteen years old, which made Kara even more surprised. Why would a sixteen year-old boy want to play with dolls with a four year-old girl?

When Kara asked him this, he'd just shrugged and said he'd wanted someone cool to hang out with. Kara turned bright pink, but accepted the explanation.

After about an hour of playing dolls (Kara was really surprised the boy had lasted this long), Kara's mom, Cat, came out, asking if she wanted lunch. Kara replied happily "Okay! Can Ed have some, too?" Cat looked confused for a moment before coming to kneel by her daughter's side. "Who's Ed, sweetheart?"

Now it was Kara's turn to be confused. "He's sitting right there!" She said, pointing to where Ed sat, smirking.

Cat looked where her daughter pointed, unable to see anyone, then smiled. "There's no one there, Kara."

Kara looked at Edward, hoping he would provide an explanation. He shrugged, waiting. Kara turned back to her mother. "I'll be in in-a-minute, mommy."

Cat smiled, ruffled Kara's hair, then walked back inside. Kara turned back to Ed. "Why couldn't she see you?"

"Because she's not meant to," Ed replied, leaning forward. "I'm _your_ imaginary friend. No one else's."

"Am I crazy?" Kara asked, unsure of what having an imaginary friend meant.

Edward laughed. "No, you're not crazy," he said. "Imaginary friends appear to a lot of kids who are lonely. If they need a friend, we come."

Kara sat thinking for a moment. "You're real, but only I can see you?"

Ed nodded. "That's right. Unless we run into another Zanna and their kid. Then I think we'll all be able to see each other. But it's never happened before, so I can't be sure."

Kara tilted her head. "Zanna?" She questioned.

Ed sighed. "That's what we're called. Zanna. We're a race that exists to help lonely kids into not being alone anymore."

Kara nodded, then looked back towards the house. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked. "I bet mommy wants me inside for lunch now."

"Whatever you want, Kara. I'm here to be your friend, your big brother if you like. Not your boss, or your parent. I think I'll leave the parenting up to your mom."

Kara giggled, then stood. She reached over and took Ed's hand. Then the two went into eat lunch.

Over the next few months, Edward grew to be Kara's best friend. The only one she had, to be honest. Sometimes, they would just sit quietly under the tree in the front yard and watch all the other kids in the neighborhood play together.

Whenever Kara and Ed were together, which was about 99% of the time, Kara was talking to the older animatedly. She chattered to him constantly, and Ed always listened. Whether the story was sad or amusing, he always listened.

To Kara's mom, it looked like Kara had simply made up a friend. And for now, it was okay. A four year-old girl with no friends? An imaginary friend was kind of expected at that point.

For Ed's part, he loved playing and hanging out with the little girl. And even just talking with her. As young as she was, Kara Grant was a lonely little girl with no one to talk to, no one to share her ideas, dreams, troubles, and frustrations with. Edward read Kara bedtime stories when she couldn't sleep, long after her mother had gone downstairs, fully expecting Kara to be asleep.

Ed even went to school with Kara when the time came. She was still in preschool, so there was not a whole lot to do, other than learning the ABC's and how to count to ten. After that, it was just lunch and playing, then naptime until Cat picked Kara up.

But Ed was with her always, and they always had something to talk about. To everyone else, it just looked like the adorable little daughter of Cat Grant babbled on and on to herself and her imaginary friend.

Kara's imaginary friend was her only friend for a long time, and she wouldn't stop needing him by her side until she was much older than the usual age.

Kids stopped needing their imaginary friends at somewhere around the age of nine or ten, generally.

Kara Grant would need Ed for a lot longer than that.

* * *

 **A/N: Dudes! I totally made Ed a Zanna! Can you imagine what it would be like, having Edward Elric as an imaginary friend? AMAZING!**

 **Also, if you liked, please feel free to review. It's totally in your power! PLEASE JUST TELL ME HOW WEIRD THIS WAS AND GET IT OVER WITH!**


	2. Giggles 'n Milk

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's literally been months. Many, many months. But I will continue! I've just been busy with a lot of other things, but I am attempting to move on with this!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! And AttackOnEverything, I didn't know you were into Supernatural too! *waves frantically like the friendless mess I am* Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Supernatural, or Supergirl, where EVERYONE is named from.**

* * *

Kara was almost surprised. She'd grown used to having this imaginary friend around at all times, whenever she needed him. Edward had told the truth, he'd be there and never leave until she was ready. Not that she thought she was. Four years and she still couldn't quite connect with other kids like someone her age was supposed to be able to.

Kara wondered if maybe the reason she couldn't get along with real people was because she was still talking with an imaginary friend, like that was what was holding her back. As much as she loved her "older brother," and having him around all the time, it was possible that him being around so much was the reason she wasn't friends with any of the neighborhood kids.

Because maybe if he wasn't there, she might feel more inspired to try her luck with the girl across the street. But knowing she had someone to fall back on if things didn't go the way she wanted them to didn't give her a real reason to _try_.

Le sigh. Oh well. If she stayed lonely forever, perhaps Edward stay forever. An awkward thought, being ancient and in her fifties with a sixteen-year-old as a best friend, but more tolerable than attempting to make friends with other eight-year-olds who listened to songs called "Grind on Me."

But that's neither here nor there.

In the four years Kara had known Edward, she had discovered some oddities about him. For instance, one time in the morning before school, she had been sitting in her chair, kicking her legs happily underneath the table and devouring her breakfast cereal.

Ed had just watched with a sort of disgusted, queasy expression, prompting Kara to giggle every time she looked at him. "What?" She asked playfully.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

"Uh-huh," Kara said, unconvinced. "What do you have against my cereal?"

"Nothing!" Ed protested. "I _like_ your cereal, remember? It's what it's... _soaked_ in," he broke off with another disgusted face, and Kara laughed harder.

"What, the milk? It's good, and healthy for you! It makes bones grow!"

"It's not good!" Ed complained. "Why would I want to drink a white liquid secreted by a cow! It's like drinking vomit!"

"Well, I think it's yummy," Kara said, with an air of finality. "Especially the strawberry milk that Mommy gets sometimes."

Edward snorted in disbelief, though he smiled at his charge as she happily continued with her breakfast. "If you say so, kiddo."

"I do say so! And maybe you're so short because you don't drink any milk! I bet if you drank a lot of milk, you would grow!"

It should be noted that Kara, after four years with her best friend, had experience with Edward's little breakdowns after comments on his height, and knew exactly what impact her words would have.

She stopped eating, watching in amusement as Ed's face turned a variety of shades, mostly in the red spectrum. "I-I'm not short!" He spluttered, triggering more of Kara's giggles.

"I'm not!" He protested, smiling despite himself at Kara's mirth. It was this partial scene that Cat Grant walked in to see, her daughter apparently giggling to herself while her breakfast sat half finished before her.

"Kara, why haven't you finished yet?" Cat asked, moving to her daughter's side and moving to sit in the very same seat Edward had claimed ten minutes ago.

With a panicked look on his end, Ed jumped out of his seat just in time, cheering silently with a small happy dance when he didn't jar the table _and_ Cat didn't sit on him. Kara laughed harder, dropping her spoon back into her bowl to hold her stomach.

Cat looked on in confusion as Kara laughed helplessly, seemingly at nothing. Kara calmed her giggles enough to explain. "You almost sat on Ed, and he had the funniest looked on his face when he got out of the way."

A knowing look crossed Cat's face, and she laughed a little as well, having almost completely forgotten about her daughter's imaginary friend. "Oh, I'm sorry Ed," turning her head in where she thought Ed might be standing, based on Kara's glance.

Edward smirked, dropping into a small bow. "It's nothing, m'lady." Kara snorted with more laughter, attempting not to knock over her cereal bowl while her mother looked on with a baffled expression.

"Did I say something?" Cat asked.

Kara shook her head. "No, Ed is just being a smart-aleck."

Ed grinned. "Always, kiddo."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the part where I ask you guys for inspiration! My original plan for these drabbles was to have each chapter be a different mini-adventure as Kara grows up.**

 **Unfortunately, I lost my original planning sheet, and thought it would be fun if you guys came up with a few scenarios! They can be sad, happy, funny, fluffy, anything you'd like!**

 **That's all for now, folks! Til next chapter! (yes there will be another one, lol)**


End file.
